


HP | GGAD | 相似之处

by Hilbert_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * 一个毫无悔改，花言巧语的黑魔王* 若干个类似爱情的隐喻——————旧文搬运，作于2016.12





	HP | GGAD | 相似之处

 

他们共有的事物寥寥可数，那个短暂的夏天是其中之一。

 

“她看见我们了。”

阿不思扬起眉毛。他对自己的隐身咒语是否有效显然坚信不疑，更何况——

“她眼里有白翳，恐怕看不见任何东西。”

盖勒特不耐烦地露出了口音：“没错，她是个瞎子，我的意思是她能感觉到我们。”

他向金色头发的同伴投去一瞥，轻声道：“大部分女巫也做不到这一点。”

“既然如此，我们为何不表现出相应的礼貌？”盖勒特朝他眨眨眼睛，“真不习惯，居然会轮到我纠正你。”

杖尖轻挥，盖勒特顶着的咒语如同雨水流入地面：他从虚空中现形，步履轻快地穿过道路。阿不思犹豫了一瞬，跟上他。

那个陌生的、苍老的女人向他们点点头。盖勒特说对了。

“不是一个，而是两个？”

他们停下来，相视一笑。盖勒特饶有兴味地看向女巫，仍在和他说话：“我好像高估了她。”

他的无礼并没有激怒对方，反倒换来了笑声。

“孩子们，要知道像你们这样无与伦比的脑瓜并不是每天都结伴在路上游荡。”

“哦，那我们接下来的计划会使很多老女巫大吃一惊了。”盖勒特小声说。

“而且我只看到了一个结局，这很少见——”

“占卜？”他最不感兴趣的魔法。盖勒特做了个无所谓的手势。

“听听看她要说什么。”

“一座高耸的塔楼，是的，坚不可摧的高塔，从那儿坠落，光束正打在胸膛上。”

盖勒特吹了声口哨，用肩膀挤了挤他。

“坠落事故？听上去像是麻瓜的死亡方式。”

“还有光束。也许是我们选择在塔顶决斗，或是吵醒了城堡里的火龙。”

“决斗会更有趣。”盖勒特的脸上燃起狂想时的欢快神情，“精彩，我还从没想过同你——”

他看向盖勒特。“也许更有趣，但显然更不可能。你已经知道了，我们是在一起的。”

扑动着翅膀的妖精搬走了他们周围的一切声音。夏天的温度使时间也膨胀了，这一秒被展开、拉长，晃晃悠悠地露出彼此紧扣的铰链。

 

他看见鲜血从盖勒特·格林德沃脸上流过。

这并非他的本意，但在打斗中肉体受伤几乎是不可避免的。他握着刚刚向自己俯首的魔杖走上前去，发现无法施出一个完美的愈合咒语：此刻他和格林德沃一样精疲力尽。

黑巫师摸了摸自己不再流血的额头。“梅林啊，你还真是个贴心的对手。”

阿不思·邓布利多平静地看着对方：“如果现在一切倒转，我相信你也会为我这么做的。”

格林德沃的轻声嗤笑在穹顶下回荡着。“我永远不同情弱者。不过你说对了，阿尔，我会那么做的，因为你是另一个我。”

“我以为在今晚早些时候我们已经讨论过这一点。”他发现自己的语气变得冰冷了，但实际上他投入了更多的情绪。

“很棒的讨论方式，但我们更喜欢的是言语交谈，不是吗？想想那些午夜里撞上窗玻璃的猫头鹰们。”

“既然你还记得它们，那一定也没忘记我与你之后是如何分道扬镳——”

格林德沃眯起眼睛。“那时你最像我，也最像你自己。哦，我惹你生气了，‘阿不思·邓布利多像个黑巫师’，这和污蔑没什么区别，当然，你比我多忍受了多少痛苦啊。”

“正是痛苦使你我越来越不同，盖勒特。”

“所以你那么宝贝它们，原来如此？你的弱点，你的负累，你的束缚——都是垃圾。你一直在看着我，很好。告诉我，你是否觉得害怕，看着一个没有任何约束的阿不思·邓布利多对欧洲做出的一切？”

他闭上眼睛，终于意识到自己的失误。今天他根本不应该让盖勒特·格林德沃开口说话。

再度看向对方时他感到非常疲倦。

“这就是此刻我会在这里的原因。你需要点约束了。”

“是你那过剩的责任感驱使你来见我的。”格林德沃又发出一声轻笑，“背负一个十字架都没法满足你了？你还要惩罚我。”

“盖勒特，你做了太多绝不被认为正确的事，一整个欧洲将讨论出你的下半生。这不是一场私人决斗。”

“你要么是在侮辱决斗这个词，要么是太蠢。”

“决斗是你提供的唯一选项。”他指出，“为了终止战争我只能——”

“阿尔，你果然是太蠢。决斗能够解决的问题只存在于我们两个人之间。”

邓布利多叹气。“如果你坚持要把欧洲的战争视作你个人的问题——”

“我当然还不至于自大到那个地步。是的，我不否认是我挑的头，那又是什么样的声音在呼应我？”

长久的沉默。

“我绝不可能走回到你的道路上。你还想知道什么？”

“你依然痛苦吗，今晚过后？”

“尚未来临之事我无权知晓。”

“总有迹可循。”

他复杂地看着盖勒特·格林德沃蓝色的眼睛。“今晚过后，你的结局倒是更容易预测。”

“你没有杀死我。我会被囚禁起来。”格林德沃毫无感情地说道。

他点点头。对于一个黑魔王而言，这种结局并不算残忍。

输掉决斗的男巫忽然露出一副他久未见过的、几乎疯癫的灿烂笑意。“他们一定很喜欢你，痴迷地爱戴你。想想看，一个天才自愿被内疚折磨，被学校监禁，愿意表现得和他们一样正常。你可真是个完美的保护人。

格林德沃不可思议地边摇头边看着他：“你居然比我将得到的更悲惨。”

从门厅传来了窸窣声音。他扭头去看。

“我想，我们小小决斗的证人们来了。”

 

最后是一个意料之外、无关紧要的问题。

“他们之中有没有人谈论过你的鼻子？”

“关于它是怎么断掉的？”

“关于你为什么不修补好它。”

阿不思·邓布利多冷淡地看着他：“你觉得它很丑陋。”

那并不是重点。“不仅丑陋，而且愚蠢。”

 

“我们差一点就杀了他。”

阿不思·邓布利多看着办公桌对面的男人，他曾经的学生。年轻人脸上有一些新添的伤痕，在阳光中呈现出不正常的苍白。

他简短地点点头。“可以理解。”

“是哈利阻止了我们。”莱姆斯·卢平盯着桌面，“我知道这听上去很——”

“他做出了一个了不起的选择。不仅挽救了小矮星彼得的性命，也挽救了你和小天狼星布莱克。我想你现在也会同意他是对的。”

“是这样，先生。不过，如果事情重来一遍，恐怕我还是会和他一同举起魔杖。”

年轻人没有必要把这些都说出来，但显然独自忍受它更加痛苦。他温和地笑了。

“我曾以为你是那一年的男生里最冷静自制的，事实表明，这些形容词和我们的学院大概交情不怎么样。”

卢平露出一个虚弱的微笑：“最终还是我的错。哈利本可以从此和他的教父一起生活。”

“我不希望任何人背负这个过错——伏地魔除外。”邓布利多说，“别对自己太严苛了，莱姆斯。”

一阵沉默。

“但愿我们没有使您太失望，先生。”

“阿尼玛格斯很了不起，我会在适当的时候告诉米勒娃——或者你们愿意亲自告诉她。地图更加漂亮。我不时会想那些精力过剩的学生下课后都会做什么打发时间，不得不说，我很喜欢你们的答卷。”

卢平睁大了眼睛。“……我们违反了无数次校规。”

“大多数规则都非常无趣，我也是个格兰芬多，我也曾年轻过。遗憾的是那几年里我没能遇到太多朋友，又把太多时间花在了追求奖项上——”

他们一起笑了出来。

“你的坚强和勇气都出乎我的意料，莱姆斯。我曾期望你平静地忍受痛苦——既然不可避免。我错了。这也许是老年人最令人讨厌的地方：经历过太多事情，总是忘记自己原来的样子。”

“如果我能够再勇敢一些，那时就告诉您关于阿尼玛格斯的事实……事情或许会截然不同。”

邓布利多将指尖叠在一起。“也许不仅仅是你我，很多事情也有它们自己的意图。但愿我们能得到一个好的答案。哦，关于任命给你的教职，我应当向你道歉：如他们所说，这个职位很可能被诅咒了。据我所知，学生们很喜欢你。我很遗憾。”

“而您是我最喜欢的老师。您给了我入学的机会，任教的机会。我就是从您这里学会应该如何对待学生的。”

“很多人建议过我去做学校之外的工作，每当这样的时刻我便会对自己的选择感到宽慰。谢谢你，莱姆斯。”

黑魔法防御术老师离开后，办公室只剩下他一个人。

“我很高兴你们终于弄清楚了事实。布莱克家族从未有过背誓的卑鄙小人。”

邓布利多转身去看校长们的画像。

“菲尼亚斯，我记得他在此之前就被家族除名了。”

菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克在画框里耸了耸肩：“毕竟，一个格兰芬多的布莱克……可他现在是家族唯一的后人，我没余地太挑剔，不是吗？”

“真相不曾改变过，只是我们对它知之甚少。感谢梅林，这条灵魂是完好无损的。”

“要我说，如果那些年轻的脑袋里没有塞满白日梦和自以为是，这间办公室需要处理的问题将大大减少。”

“就让我们保留不同的意见吧，菲尼亚斯，”邓布利多愉快地依靠在凤凰栖木的支架上，“那些恰恰是年轻人最让我喜欢的地方。”

 

“年轻人啊——”细腿桌上的银茶壶轻声说道。

螺旋阶梯合拢，那个戴着眼镜、一头乱糟糟黑发的男孩离开了校长办公室。邓布利多仍然望着空荡荡的门廊。他发出一声叹息。

“希望今晚的课对他有所帮助。”

银器不赞成地扬起了壶盖上的装饰：“您应当规范一下他的礼仪了，先生。”

邓布利多微笑地打量着它：“他只有十六岁……我发现自己很难苛责他。啊，你不喜欢哈利，是么？鉴于去年夏天他差点摔碎了你——”

“是真的被摔碎了！”银茶壶尖叫，“感谢您的‘恢复如初’！”

“他还需要时间，需要更多考验。”阿芒多·迪佩特的肖像加入了谈话。

“他很快会得到一个的。”邓布利多漫不经心地看了眼怀表——上面一根指针都没有。他的表情像是正在等待交卷的优等生。

“当然，一切都在您掌握。”茶壶自豪地喷出一缕白烟。

 

赫敏·格兰杰正在睡梦中，她不知道帐篷外下起了雪。

那本崭新的、被她丢在地上的书因为风翻动了很多页。丽塔·斯基特所写的文章整齐地躺在版心，魔法铅字发出微弱的光亮。

没有人能够准确说出纽蒙迦德的位置——与霍格沃茨相似，有人对它施了保密魔咒。可以确定的是，这座赫赫有名、“牢不可破”的监狱位于一片荒凉的平原上，而不是同阿兹卡班那样以辽阔冰冷的水域隔开囚徒与正常社会。

纽蒙迦德没有摄魂怪的看守，它所拥有的是黑石砌成的高耸塔楼和传说中深比古灵阁的地下室。这座巨大建筑物几乎没有能够称之为“窗户”的东西，可以想象被它关押的人要忍受的是什么。也许这些相比阿兹卡班尚显仁慈，那么盖勒特·格林德沃应当感激自己仅存的那点善意：作为纽蒙迦德的建造者，他最终不得不在这里度过余生。

有幸（或许我们不该将之笼统地称为“幸运”）亲眼见到这座监狱的人，都很难忘记它入口处引人注目的标识：用帝国时代装饰性极强的尖角字体所写的“为了更伟大的利益”和那个恐怖的记号。

现在我们的读者都已知道，这个句子最早出现在十七岁的阿不思·邓布利多给他密友的信中，而那个记号也曾同时镶嵌在他们的签名里。

 

雨在窗外坚定不移地下着。

而这个夏天还没过去，温暖蓬松的空气撑满了他的胸腔。阿不思感到安定，餍足，昏昏欲睡：环绕着他的是无数书本、纸卷、盖勒特的墨水的气味。他们刚刚度过了一个“极其有益”的晚上，新世界像一枚温热的蛋，被他和盖勒特的言辞周密地照料着。

它还没有裂开壳。“它要在血里诞生”。

他发现自己正在想念这句话的主人。盖勒特去哪儿了？这是他的房间啊。

阿不思挣扎着从扶手椅里爬起来，但立刻又被冲进书房的人压倒了。一个湿淋淋的家伙。

盖勒特以一种过分亲密的姿势将他困在椅子里，脸上是闪闪发亮的雨水和笑容。他看上去纯洁如圣徒。

“你一直在这儿。”

他试图推开这个幼稚鬼。“你提醒了我，我该回家了。”

“嘘——”盖勒特将手指伸进他的头发，距离被拉近了，直到鼻梁碰在一起，看着另一个人的眼睛好像看着倒影。

他们同时缓慢地眨了眨眼。

“蓝色有很多种，”盖勒特轻声说，“你愿意将之视作巧合还是命运？”

“什么？”阿不思感到自己单纯得一丝不挂，接下来无论盖勒特说什么他都将相信。

“我们的眼睛。你的颜色和我的完全一致。”

他在盖勒特眼中看见窗外的雨正与太阳的火焰争斗。

 

——————

Fin

各段的时间点分别是 1899夏 1945 1994夏 1997夏 1997冬 1899夏

感谢陪我疯狂阅读理解的京，不好意思，我的反射弧长到不可思议了


End file.
